


Наследство

by Tainele



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fantastic, Gen, Space Flight, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainele/pseuds/Tainele
Summary: "Энтерпрайз" отправляется на поиски старой базы Хана.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 12





	Наследство

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка - [InCome](https://fanfics.me/user454050).  
>   
> Автор не разбирается в генетике, физике, нейрологии и медицине, как и в иных науках, в которых ему полагалось бы разбираться для написания этой истории. Автор просто играется со всем, до чего дотянулся.  
>   
> На конкурс "Сова и глобус" на фанфиксе.

— Объясните мне…  
  
Важные вопросы редко решаются в больших светлых залах, заполненных людьми. В больших светлых залах, под пристальными взглядами камер и зрителей, как правило, ставятся спектакли, где каждый из актёров играет собственную пьесу. Сценарии же пишутся людьми, которые сами никогда не выходят на подмостки, вдали от чужих глаз, в тишине и одиночестве — в крайнем случае, в очень тесной компании.  
  
— …у Звёздного флота дефицит кораблей, кадров или интеллекта?  
  
В старинном лондонском доме на Пэлл-Мэлл, который сохранился не иначе как чудом (или немалыми финансовыми вложениями), тишина и одиночество были возведены в абсолют. Звукоизолированные стены и окна не пускали в здание шум улицы, а строгие правила не позволяли посетителям подавать голос где-либо, кроме специально отведённых под разговоры кабинетов. И даже в одном из них стук PADDа[1], небрежно брошенного на стол (чей возраст вполне мог сравниться с возрастом особняка), прозвучал небесным громом.  
  
— Я, конечно, допускаю, что правильны все три варианта, но, господа, вы могли хотя бы постыдиться признаваться мне в этом, — подвёл итог хозяин кабинета, усаживаясь в кресло (из натуральной кожи, с таким же, наверное, натуральным наполнителем — век двадцатый или двадцать первый), и обратил наконец взгляд на своих посетителей.  
  
Трое адмиралов Звёздного флота перестали украдкой разглядывать обстановку кабинета, абсолютно лишённую привычных для середины двадцать третьего века пластика, металла и электроники, и дружно, словно по команде, уставились в ответ. Предоставленные им кресла — деревянные, с обивкой из узорной ткани — не отличались большим удобством (в эпоху Людовика XIV ещё не слышали об эргономичных спинках), но адмиралы делали вид, что их всё устраивает. Двое, прибывшие из Америки, явно при этом думали что-то в духе: «Долбаные англичане и их страсть к антиквариату». Третий, руководитель лондонского филиала, беспокоился не о креслах, а о том, что кто-нибудь из коллег сейчас сорвётся в ответ на излишне равнодушный тон и ядовитые слова.  
  
Не зря.  
  
Один из американцев сохранил невыразительно-каменное выражение на лице, а вот другой недовольно поджал губы.  
  
— Не понимаю ваших претензий, — заметил он. — «Энтерпрайз» — один из самых современных кораблей с высококлассным экипажем, который успешно справляется с любыми нестандартными ситуациями.  
  
— Один из самых современных кораблей с высококлассным экипажем из недавних выпускников Академии под командованием выскочки-недоучки, неспособного соблюдать даже элементарные инструкции, если говорить точнее, — безжалостно поправил хозяин кабинета. — К тому же, он ухитрился почти потерять «Энтерпрайз» дважды за… сколько, год? У вас действительно не было другого судна для их… учебных полётов?  
  
— Капитан Кирк, несмотря на молодой возраст, успешно проявил себя в ряде значимых событий. Думаю, вам известно, что на его счету спасение нашей планеты от полного уничтожения…  
  
— Я бы принял этот аргумент, если бы он совершил свой подвиг на одну планету раньше.  
  
— …и поимка опасного террориста.  
  
— Которого он затем выпустил. Что привело к расстрелу «Энтерпрайза» и падению флагманского корабля на штаб-квартиру Звёздного флота. Не говоря уж о сопутствующих разрушениях в Сан-Франциско.  
  
— Что же насчёт вашего замечания касательно интеллекта… — с агрессивной настойчивостью продолжил офицер, явно раздражённый непривычной манерой собеседника постоянно перебивать.  
  
— Адмирал Сандерс, — спешно прервал его лондонский коллега и предупреждающе качнул головой, — слегка увлёкся и отошёл от темы нашей встречи. Но как он уже упомянул, мистер Холмс, нынешний экипаж «Энтерпрайза» был вовлечён в задержание Хана и полностью посвящён в ситуацию.  
  
Хозяин кабинета холодно улыбнулся.  
  
— И это, адмирал, единственная причина, по которой я вообще обсуждаю с вами этот вариант.

* * *

— Поздравляю, капитан, — адмирал Флемминг поднял взгляд на стоящего навытяжку перед его столом рослого светловолосого парня. Действительно молодой — самый молодой из капитанов Звёздного флота за всю его историю, наверное. Действительно непокорный — но его способность подходить к проблеме с неожиданной стороны не раз спасала Федерацию Разумных Планет от больших неприятностей.  
  
Или втравливало в них — если верить суждению Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
— Или соболезную.  
  
Стойка Кирка не изменилась, но на лице определённо на миг проявилось недоверчиво-насмешливое выражение. «Да вы издеваетесь?» — спросил взгляд голубых глаз, прежде чем капитан вспомнил о ненавистной субординации.  
  
— Сэр? — предельно пустым голосом уточнил он.  
  
— Наши учёные наконец смогли расшифровать данные Маркуса о Хане и «Ботани Бэй». Судя по ним, Хан не только дрейфовал по космосу в анабиозе, дожидаясь лучших времён, но и успел подготовиться к этим лучшим временам. Он оборудовал что-то вроде базы или склада, точно пока сказать нельзя, в дальних секторах. К счастью, сейчас эта территория принадлежит Федерации, но место всё ещё довольно глухое.  
  
Флемминг парой ударов по клавишам включил повисшую над столом голокарту космоса, на которой появилась яркая красная точка.  
  
— Сам Маркус добраться туда не успел — или не рискнул тащить Хана к его оборудованию. А без Хана, опять же согласно его исследованиям, там делать нечего — база ориентирована на его генетический код и никто другой просто не пройдёт внутрь.  
  
— Значит, теперь нам придётся тащить его туда? — кисло уточнил Кирк.  
  
Отсутствие у него энтузиазма было вполне понятным: в конце концов, это из-за действий Хана Кирк потерял наставника и сам долгое время провёл в больнице, восстанавливаясь от последствий радиационного облучения.  
  
— А потом выяснится, что на замороженного Хана дверь не реагирует, и нам придётся выводить его из анабиоза, и… Он чёртов гений, сэр! Он почти разрушил Звёздный флот, не имея ничего. Вы действительно хотите проверить, что он сумеет устроить, если доберётся до своей заначки? Едва ли он оставил там черенки роз на память о родной планете.  
  
— Не хочу, — недовольно отозвался Флемминг, откидываясь назад и пытаясь взглядом приструнить разошедшегося мальчишку. — Уверяю вас, капитан, руководство Звёздного флота прекрасно понимает всё это, и никто не желает повторить судьбу Маркуса.  
  
Кирк едва заметно передёрнул плечами, вспоминая, видимо, раздавленную руками Хана голову покойного адмирала.  
  
— Но, к счастью для нас, генетический код человека имеет свойство передаваться следующим поколениям.  
  
Кирк моргнул, ненадолго задумался, а затем хмыкнул.  
  
— Потомки? Если Хан покинул Землю в двадцать первом веке[2], то какое сейчас должно быть расхождение с его генами даже у прямых наследников? Не говоря уж о том, что найти их будет той ещё задачей. Не проще ли попытаться взломать эту его базу? В конце концов, его системы устарели на два века.  
  
— Как вы заметили, Хан — гений. И параноик. Едва ли он этого не предусмотрел. К тому же он — весьма жестокий гений и параноик, и никто не хочет рисковать без необходимости. Если бы всё было действительно так сложно, как вы предположили, с поиском подходящего наследника, мы бы рассмотрели вариант со взломом. Но здесь нам повезло — человек, чей генетический код достаточно соответствует Хану, не только живёт в наше время, но и является персоной довольно известной.  
  
Флемминг усмехнулся в ответ на полный недоверия взгляд Кирка.  
  
— И доставить этого человека, а также его брата, к базе Хана поручено «Энтерпрайзу», капитан. А если вариант с заменой всё-таки не сработает, на вашем корабле полно учёных, в том числе — технического профиля. И специалистов по взлому компьютерных систем.  
  
Кирк, уловив последний намёк, попытался изобразить виноватую улыбку. Почти получилось — если бы в ней не было столько самодовольства.  
  
— После возвращения, если всё пройдёт как надо, получите вашу долгожданную пятилетнюю миссию по исследованию дальнего космоса.  
  
Пятилетняя миссия Кирка явно порадовала. Уточнение, что всё должно пройти нормально, — нет.

* * *

Джим закрыл за собою двери адмиральского кабинета и наконец расслабил плечи. Отчитываться перед другими адмиралами, а не перед Пайком и получать распоряжения от них до сих пор было непривычно. Он полагал, что за время, проведённое на больничном, успел свыкнуться с потерей, но стоило зайти в кабинет и увидеть чужое лицо, как боль возвращалась.  
  
— Капитан.  
  
Джим повернул голову к своему первому помощнику. По крайней мере Спок не менялся и выглядел всё так же, как и под командованием Пайка, и до смерти Пайка, и всегда, кроме тех минут, когда Джим сумел почти убиться о варп-ядро собственного корабля. Сдержанный, собранный, в форме, которую словно только что выпустили с фабрики, со своей дурацкой прямой чёлкой и острыми ушами. Детали, попеременно то раздражающие Джима, то радующие своей стабильностью. Сейчас был второй период.  
  
— Как дела с документацией? — небрежным тоном поинтересовался Джим. — Нас не вытащат из варпа из-за какой-нибудь неподписанной формы Z-666, которая регламентирует то, чем мы вообще заниматься не собираемся?  
  
— Нет, капитан.  
  
То, что к его первому помощнику забыли приложить чувство юмора, чаще всё-таки раздражало. Но это шло в заводских характеристиках вулканцев вместе с отсутствием прочих эмоций, так что Джим пытался заставить себя привыкнуть. Или наконец убедить Спока в эмоциональности его человеческой половины.  
  
— Что сказал адмирал?  
  
Джим вздохнул.  
  
— Нам дают миссию, — сообщил он, поворачивая к лифту и жестом предлагая Споку следовать за собой. — Будем копаться в имуществе Хана. Как будто никого другого для такого дела не нашлось.  
  
— Выбор «Энтерпрайза» для этого задания достаточно очевиден, капитан. Командование стремится держать всё, связанное с Ханом, засекреченным, а наш экипаж уже посвящён во все детали.  
  
— Ну да, ну да. Только, по словам адмирала Флемминга, им пришлось едва ли не отстаивать наши кандидатуры — и мою особенно — перед неким особым отделом, который за всю эту грёбаную секретность отвечает. Так что «не подведи, Джим, и не натвори чего-нибудь совсем непристойного перед своими пассажирами». Цитата не точная, можешь не указывать, что адмирал Флемминг так не выражается.  
  
— Кто наши пассажиры?  
  
Джим протянул Споку PADD с данными, полученными от Флемминга.  
  
— Какой-то дальний потомок Хана, которому посчастливилось иметь близкий к нему генетический код. И его брат — типа, на всякий случай, вдруг пригодится. Судя по описаниям Флемминга, один из них — чинуша с манией контроля, а другой — знаменитый лондонский детектив и неудержимая заноза в заднице.  
  
— Это… интересно, капитан.  
  
Если в голосе Спока что-то действительно отклонилось от его привычного спокойного тона, то Джим не обратил на это внимания.  
  
— Полагаешь? — проворчал он. — Я вот думаю, что командование меня ненавидит.  
  
— В таком случае они не оставили бы вас руководить «Энтерпрайзом».  
  
— Это утешает, — буркнул Джим, заходя в лифт. — Мы ещё куда-то должны заскочить?  
  
— Нет, капитан.  
  
— Тогда сразу к шаттлу. Флемминг сказал, что нас уже должны там ждать, а для тех ребят, которых он описал, ожидание — не самое любимое дело. «Если всё пройдёт как надо»… Дерьмо.  
  
  
  
Возле шаттла их в самом деле уже ждали. Трое человек. Двое из них — один в костюме, со старинным зонтом-тростью, второй в длинном чёрном пальто и с копной тёмных кудрей — о чём-то спорили. Третий, светловолосый и невысокий, озирался по сторонам со скучающим видом.  
  
Три больше, чем два. Споку определённо не понравится это неравенство.  
  
— Господа Майкрофт и Шерлок Холмсы? — уточнил Спок из-за плеча капитана, едва расстояние стало подобающим для разговора.  
  
Джим скосил глаза на него, но ни в его голосе, ни на вулканской физиономии ничего не выдавало предполагаемого недовольства.  
  
Мужик с зонтиком перевёл взгляд на приближающихся офицеров «Энтерпрайза», а его оппонент, до этого стоявший к ним спиной, стремительно развернулся, и Джим едва не запнулся о собственные ноги.  
  
Спок прерывисто вздохнул, но Джиму сейчас было не до того, чтобы пытаться подловить старпома на проявлении эмоций. Он вцепился взглядом в знакомое до оторопи тощее лицо. Эту рожу, начавшую являться ему в страшных снах ещё после расстрела Пайка, Джим не перепутал бы ни с кем. И единственное, что не давало ему прямо сейчас выстрелить в высокомерную физиономию, — желание понять, кому пришла в голову потрясающая идея всё-таки выпустить Хана из криокамеры и притащить сюда.  
  
— Какого хрена они тебя разморозили?!  
  
Хан поднял бровь, изображая недоумение.  
  
— Вряд ли я смогу ответить на этот изумительный вопрос, поскольку меня никто не замораживал, — сообщил он и, нисколько не опасаясь получить энергетический залп в затылок, развернулся к своему предыдущему собеседнику. — Майкрофт, капитан, которого тебе подсунули, только что вышел из лечебного учреждения после тяжёлой травмы, и, судя по выражению его лица, здесь не обошлось без последствий для психики и умственной деятельности. Так что этот полёт небезопасен, Федерация не переживёт твою потерю, всё отменяется, идём домой, Джон.  
  
— Шерлок, стой, — скомандовал «зонтик», бывший, по всей видимости, Майкрофтом Холмсом.  
  
«Хан», оказавшийся чёртовым знаменитым детективом, едва успел сделать широкий шаг к выходу и остановился с выражением крайнего недовольства на лице. Молчаливый спутник Холмсов даже не дёрнулся с места, продолжая наблюдать за ситуацией с видом человека, который не хочет находиться там, где он находится, но уже задолбался спорить.  
  
— Капитан Кирк, — Майкрофт Холмс повернулся к Джиму. — Приношу свои извинения за поведение моего брата сейчас и, наверняка, на протяжении всего полёта. Уверяю вас, настоящего Хана Сингха никто не собирается выводить из криосна, а сходство Шерлока с ним не более чем игра генетики.  
  
— С кем? — громко спросил «Хан». — Насколько мне известно, у нас в роду не было индийцев.  
  
Пока Джим пытался выбрать вариант ответа между «Да ничего, чувак, каждый может оказаться как две капли воды похожим на генно-модифицированного тирана из двадцать первого века» и «Да идите вы на хрен, никуда я его не повезу», вступил Спок:  
  
— В нашем приказе сказано только о двух пассажирах, мистер Холмс.  
  
— Отлично, — подал наконец голос светловолосый. — Я могу идти?  
  
— Без Джона я никуда не полечу, — заявил «Хан».  
  
Джиму было бы куда легче поверить, что это действительно не Хан, если бы у того на лице не отпечаталась та же высокомерная насмешка и уверенность в собственном превосходстве над окружающими. Его брат, торчащий на фоне космического шаттла с зонтиком, в костюме-тройке и с гладко прилизанными тёмными волосами, полностью подтверждал мнение о контрол-фрике. Третьего парня, по крайне мере, не звали каким-нибудь Шеринфордом.  
  
Оставался шанс, что он будет нормальным.  
  
— Если бы ты сообщил об этом раньше, Шерлок, всё бы уже было решено, — откликнулся Майкрофт Холмс. — Не волнуйтесь, коммандер, я связался с руководством Звёздного флота. Полагаю, новые распоряжения вам поступят с минуты на минуту.  
  
— Майкрофт, — зашипел на него Джон. — У меня беременная жена. Я не могу улететь с планеты.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, за Мэри присмотрит Розамунд, — заверили его в ответ. — У неё есть право распоряжаться частью моих счетов, так что финансовых проблем у вашей семьи не возникнет.  
  
— Вы утащили меня по пути на работу.  
  
— У вас отпуск. Начнётся с завтрашнего дня. Был бы с сегодняшнего, если бы кое-кто быстрее думал и сообщил мне свои условия раньше.  
  
Контрол-фрик с практически неограниченной властью, способный решить бо́льшую часть возникающих проблем не сходя с места. Просто пассажир мечты Джеймса Кирка. Командование Звёздного флота определённо ненавидит его.  
  
— Если Мэри родит, пока меня не будет, Шерлок никогда не станет крёстным.  
  
— Не неси ерунды, Джон! — возмутился чёртов не-Хан. — Она на третьем месяце и не родит раньше, чем ещё через шесть. Ты врач, ты должен это знать.  
  
Джон глубоко вдохнул через нос.  
  
— По крайней мере дайте мне позвонить жене.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс молча вытащил из кармана коммуникатор.  
  
Услышать, как бедняга собирается оправдывать своё неожиданное путешествие перед беременной женой, Джиму не удалось: подал голос его собственный комм. Бросив небрежное извинение, он отошёл в сторону, чтобы ответить на вызов.  
  
— Говорит адмирал Флемминг, — сообщил комм. — Ваше задание немного меняется: с вами полетят три человека.  
  
— Я уже догадался, адмирал, — хмыкнул Джим, кидая сочувствующий взгляд на парня, который, жестикулируя свободной рукой, что-то объяснял по коммуникатору Холмса.  
  
— Отлично. Отправляйтесь.  
  
— Адмирал Флемминг, — поспешно произнёс Джим, отворачиваясь от третьего пассажира, пока командующий не прервал связь. — У меня есть один вопрос. Вы знали?  
  
— О чём, капитан?  
  
Джим сжал зубы. Ему в самом деле нужно объяснять свои впечатления от встречи с Шерлоком Холмсом?  
  
— О том, что один из ваших пассажиров похож на Хана? Знал. Именно поэтому он и является вашим пассажиром, если вы слушали мой инструктаж.  
  
Джим закатил глаза, пользуясь тем, что адмирал его не может видеть.  
  
— Вы могли предупредить нас.  
  
— Я посчитал, что вы достаточно профессиональны, чтобы справиться с этим потрясением. Но если желаете, то ладно: один из ваших пассажиров как две капли воды похож на Хана. Но это не он. Не бейте его по лицу, хотя вам может очень сильно этого хотеться.  
  
— Уже хочется.  
  
— Отлично. И тем более не трогайте его брата. Не сломайте «Энтерпрайз» снова. И верните всех обратно в целости и сохранности.  
  
— Федерация не переживёт их потерю?  
  
— За Федерацию мы ещё поборемся, — серьёзно отозвался Флемминг. — А вот насчёт вас я не могу дать таких гарантий. Конец связи.  
  
Джим отключил комм. Командование точно его ненавидит. Но если они надеются его этим напугать, то крупно промахнулись. В конце концов, бо́льшая часть жизни Джеймса Тиберия Кирка была вызовом грёбаному миру.  
  
— Итак, господа, всё улажено, — сообщил он, разворачиваясь к своим пассажирам и широко улыбаясь. — Прошу на шаттл, мы отправляемся.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс бросил на него странный взгляд — наверное, улыбка Джима выглядела слишком уж яркой и радостной для сложившейся ситуации — и повернулся к брату.  
  
— Шерлок, заходи.  
  
— Напомни мне, почему я вообще согласился куда-то лететь с тобой?  
  
Братья обменялись тяжёлыми взглядами. Для большей выразительности им оставалось только пальнуть друг в друга из фазеров[3]. Лично Джим очень хотел подстрелить обоих — хотя бы оглушающими зарядами — и занести в шаттл уже молчащие тела. Спок, скорее всего, будет против, но если выстрелить достаточно быстро…  
  
— Шерлок, забирайся в чёртов шаттл, — устало потребовал Джон, возвращаясь и протягивая коммуникатор обратно хозяину. — Мы должны обернуться за шесть месяцев. Если вы собираетесь всё это время стоять тут и спорить, кому ехать на переднем сидении, я иду домой прямо сейчас.  
  
В шаттл Шерлок-не-Хан усаживался с таким видом, будто делал одолжение всему миру. Майкрофт Холмс дождался, пока брат пристегнётся, а затем сел рядом, устроив зонт на коленях.  
  
— Боитесь, что на корабле пойдёт дождь? — заметил Джим, с усмешкой кивая на этот аксессуар.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс пожал плечами.  
  
— Привычка.  
  
— Держу пари, он таскал его даже на Новом Вулкане, — немедленно откликнулся Шерлок. — Не обращая внимания на обвинения в нелогичности этого действия. Единственный случай, когда политика может пойти к чёрту из-за любимой игрушки.  
  
— Уверяю тебя, вулканцы вполне поняли причины, по которым я всегда предпочитаю носить с собой зонт.  
  
— Вы были на Новом Вулкане? — заинтересовался Джим.  
  
— Я _работаю_ на Новом Вулкане, — поправил его Майкрофт Холмс. — Земля активно помогает создать колонию, которая сможет стать домом вместо разрушенной планеты.  
  
Джим был уверен, что упрёк в последней фразе ему не почудился.  
  
— Но не все люди, к сожалению, способны адекватно общаться с вулканцами.  
  
Ладно, при разрушении Вулкана Джим не успел помочь, но сейчас-то упрёк был за что?  
  
— У Майкрофта же общаться с вулканцами выходит прекрасно, — не замедлил добавить Шерлок. — Хотя я не представляю, как у его помощников от наблюдения за этим общением скулы не сводит.  
  
— Они всегда такие? — поинтересовался Джим, занимая место рядом с третьим пассажиром.  
  
— Да, — отозвался тот. — Хотя если вы будете слишком привлекать их внимание, они могут начать тренировать своё остроумие на вас.  
  
Джим ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Лучше не привлекайте их внимание, — продолжил его собеседник. — Они могут узнать о вас больше, чем вы знаете о себе сами, просто посмотрев на вас. А у Майкрофта, скорее всего, есть досье на каждого члена вашего экипажа. Если они захотят найти, как вас зацепить, они найдут.  
  
— Ясно. Так… Ты Джон?  
  
— Капитан Джон Ватсон, медицинский корпус, HMS «Нортамберленд», — чётко и явно привычно отрапортовал тот.  
  
— Ясно. — Джим кашлянул, не ожидая настолько чеканного ответа. — Ну, у нас на «Энтерпрайзе» есть полный комплект медицинских офицеров.  
  
— А у меня есть друг, который может вызвать меня с операции, чтобы я передал ему компьютер, лежащий слишком далеко от дивана, — Ватсон кивнул в сторону продолжающих препираться Холмсов. — Я в запасе после ранения.  
  
— Не смогли сами себя заштопать? — ухмыльнулся Джим.  
  
Ватсон повернул голову и, наверное, впервые посмотрел на капитана «Энтерпрайза» прямо. Слишком прямо. В отличие от скользких изучающих взглядов Холмсов, этим взглядом можно было таранить стены. Что-то подсказывало, что HMS «Нортамберленд» не был исследовательским судном.  
  
— Нехватка медикаментов, времени и переработка. Мы столкнулись с патрулём клингонов. Они решили проверить нашу границу на проницаемость.  
  
— Оу. Неудачно?  
  
— Полагаю, проверку на проницаемость клингоны точно сочли неудачной, хотя докладывать о ней было некому. Но на корабле хватало более серьёзных проблем, чем моя продырявленная нога. В том числе в медотсеке.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Разговор после этого как-то заглох.  
  
Джим откинулся на спинку сидения.  
  
— Весёлый будет полёт, — пробормотал он под нос и скосил взгляд на Спока, сидящего по другую сторону от него. — Как полагаешь?  
  
Иногда хорошо, что вулканцу, с его острым слухом, не надо повторять слова, сказанные шёпотом и вовсе ему не предназначенные. Хотя чаще Джиму приходилось смущённо краснеть и скрипеть зубами, когда его первый помощник громко и чётко, на весь мостик, принимался отвечать на какую-нибудь чепуху, которую капитан пробурчал втайне ото всех.  
  
— Я привык к такому, капитан, — откликнулся Спок.  
  
— И когда ты успел?  
  
В ответном взгляде вулканца на этот раз точно были эмоции.

* * *

Вопреки опасениям, Холмсы, на всё, казалось бы, имеющие своё мнение и не стесняющиеся это мнение окружающим озвучить, в жизнь и работу корабля особо не лезли.  
  
Шерлок в первый день появился на мостике, со скучающим видом потаращился на пролетающий на экранах со скоростью варп-семь космос, со скучающим видом понаблюдал за работой команды, сообщил свои выводы о нескольких членах экипажа, не получил никакой реакции — под бдительным взором Спока никто не смел лишний раз посмотреть в сторону надоедливого пассажира — и со скучающим видом убрался трепать нервы своему Джону.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс, добравшись до каюты, заперся в ней и практически не показывался наружу. Чем он там занимался целыми днями, оставалось для Джима и всего экипажа загадкой: в каюту никто не допускался и даже коды доступа капитана и технического персонала к двери оказались внезапно аннулированы. Джима это взбесило больше, чем явление Шерлока мостику, но Флемминг, которому он высказал своё возмущение, велел прекратить истерику и лететь дальше. Пресекать вмешательство в системы ведущего корабля Звёздного флота адмирал явно не собирался.  
  
Джон Ватсон оказался парнем куда более общительным и компанейским. Пробивающий стены взгляд, чеканная речь и идеальная осанка были лишь привычкой военного прошлого. Спутник Холмсов вполне мог и дружески поболтать с членами экипажа в столовой, и поспарринговать с кем-нибудь в спортзале, и обменяться опытом работы в экстремальных ситуациях с Боунсом, и пропустить стакан-другой виски со Скотти, выслушивая тонны технических подробностей о работе «Энтерпрайза» и даже ухитряясь кивать в нужных местах.  
  
Поэтому Джим не особо удивился, когда они со Споком, зайдя в комнату отдыха, наткнулись там на Джона. Валяющийся на диване Шерлок тоже не был чем-то необычным — ему, кажется, требовалось общество исключительно Джона и потолка, на который великий детектив обычно таращился несфокусированным взглядом, и его не слишком интересовало, в какой части корабля это общество можно получить.  
  
А вот Майкрофт Холмс, сидящий в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, был неожиданностью. Выглядел он так же, как на посадочной площадке: в костюме, гладко выбритый, тщательно причёсанный, и даже зонтик находился у него под рукой, небрежно прислонённый к подлокотнику.  
  
— Добрый день, офицеры, — первым произнёс Холмс, слегка склоняя голову в сторону вошедших, и даже вскинул ладонь с растопыренными в идеальном вулканском салюте пальцами.  
  
— Dif-tor heh smusma[4], — ответил Спок, тоже поднимая руку в традиционном приветствии.  
  
— Добрый день, — проворчал Джим.  
  
Холмс, кажется, потерял к ним интерес ещё до того, как обмен репликами закончился.  
  
Джон выглянул из-за громоздкого чёрного устройства, установленного на столе, кивнул вошедшим и пояснил кому-то:  
  
— Это капитан Кирк и коммандер Спок.  
  
Устройство, надо полагать, было переговорным.  
  
И действительно, обойдя стол, Джим смог разглядеть экран, откуда ему улыбнулась коротко стриженная блондинка и бросила колючий взгляд стоящая за её спиной кудрявая шатенка.  
  
— Это моя жена Мэри и Розамунд, ассистентка Майкрофта и его двоюродная племянница, — пояснил Джон.  
  
— Троюродная, — хором поправили Холмсы и кудрявая шатенка, и Джим мысленно вычеркнул идею попросить у неё номер, чтобы связаться потом наедине.  
  
Жаль, личико у троюродной племянницы Холмсов было очень милым. И голос тоже приятный.  
  
— Вы пришли сюда надолго? — поинтересовался Джон, переводя взгляд с Джима на Спока и обратно. — Я имею в виду, мы не помешаем вам своими разговорами?  
  
— Мы с капитаном собирались сыграть в шахматы, — ответил Спок. — Не думаю, что вы будете помехой. Но, я полагаю, это не одно из устройств «Энтерпрайза»?  
  
— Нет. Майкрофт одолжил мне свой блок связи, пока он освободился от работы, — пожал плечами Джон. — Майкрофт, я могу забрать это в свою каюту? В конце концов, шахматы — дело серьёзное, особенно если противник вулканец, — он усмехнулся, бросив взгляд на Джима.  
  
— Уверяю вас, доктор, вы не мешаете… — начал было упомянутый вулканец.  
  
— Но я бы предпочёл получше сосредоточиться на игре, — вмешался Джим и добавил, отвернувшись от пассажиров и понизив голос, насколько мог: — Спок, он уж точно будет рад поворковать с женой без нас. И без мистера Холмса тоже.  
  
Спок на секунду замер, обдумывая сказанное, а затем кивнул, понимая.  
  
— Можете, до тех пор, пока вы держите Шерлока и мой коммуникатор как можно дальше друг от друга, — отозвался на просьбу Джона Холмс. — И верните мне его в двадцать два тридцать.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул тот, сгрёб устройство со стола и исчез за дверью.  
  
На несколько секунд в комнате повисла тишина.  
  
— Пароли к твоим каналам можно взломать за три минуты максимум, — сообщил внезапно Шерлок.  
  
— Пароли к моим каналам нельзя взломать, если не получить доступ к моим устройствам, — ответил старший Холмс. — И доктор Ватсон определённо предпочитает общаться со своей супругой без твоих комментариев.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
— Пароли к каютам можно взломать за минуту.  
  
— Сорок две секунды, — отозвался на это чёртов Холмс, нимало не смущаясь возмущённого взгляда Джима. — Как всегда, слишком медленно, Шерлок.  
  
Тот вновь фыркнул и одним движением вскочил на ноги.  
  
— Долгое сидение в каюте плохо сказывается на твоей талии, — сообщил он брату. — Если до конца полёта так и не доберёшься до спортзала, на Землю тебя придётся спускать на грузовом шаттле. И не пытайтесь напугать Майкрофта взглядом, капитан Кёрк…  
  
— Кирк! — рыкнул Джим, но Шерлок, повернувшийся к нему после отповеди брату, на это не обратил внимания.  
  
— …он — правительство Федерации, а правительство имеет право изменять пароли на своих кораблях сколько угодно. Кстати, мистер Спок, пароли к спискам доступа лабораторий…  
  
— Постоянно меняются, генерируются случайным образом и сообщаются только мне, — спокойно произнёс Спок. — Можете пытаться взломать, если желаете заниматься этим вместо опытов.  
  
Шерлок наградил его очередным фырканьем и выскочил из комнаты отдыха.  
  
— Защита действительно надёжна? — уточнил Холмс, когда топот его брата затих.  
  
Спок утвердительно наклонил голову.  
  
— Я составил её по аналогу той, что использовалась в последние годы на компьютерах Вулкана. Даже если ваш брат сумеет взломать её, я, как глава научной службы «Энтерпрайза», должен подтвердить изменения в списках доступа со своего PADDа.  
  
— И к чему такие сложности? — поинтересовался Джим, направляясь к шкафчику, где хранился набор трёхмерных шахмат. — Не припомню, чтобы у нас раньше была подобная защита на научных системах.  
  
— Видите ли, капитан, Шерлоку требуется хоть какое-то занятие, — пояснил Холмс. — Химия — одно из его увлечений. Но я предпочитаю, чтобы у него не было доступа ко всем реагентам, имеющимся в лабораториях «Энтерпрайза». Поэтому в самом начале нашего полёта я предоставил мистеру Споку список веществ, которые мой брат не должен получить, и попросил по возможности предотвратить его вмешательство, когда он захочет от этого ограничения избавиться. Шерлок, к сожалению, не очень хорошо воспринимает любые запреты, особенно с моей стороны.  
  
И что бы при этом означал многозначительный взгляд в сторону самого Джима? Тот вздёрнул уголок рта в насмешливой улыбке.  
  
— Если вы всегда за ним так присматриваете, то я не удивлён. Не то чтобы он мне нравился, учитывая, что его чёртов двойник избил меня до полусмерти и сломал мой корабль, но вы, по-моему, перегибаете палку с тотальным контролем.  
  
— Капитан, ваша неприязнь к тотальному… и любому контролю мне прекрасно известна. Но реальность такова, что некоторым людям необходим контроль, чтобы не срываться и не делать глупости. — Холмс ненадолго умолк, а затем усмехнулся. — В бо́льших масштабах, чем обычно.  
  
— Я считаю, что люди могут сами решить, когда и как им действовать. Гораздо лучше, чем те, кто сидит в кабинетах и решает, как нужно поступить в ситуации, которую они даже не видят.  
  
— Эта ваша точка зрения мне тоже прекрасно известна.  
  
Холмс вновь перевёл взгляд на Джима.  
  
— Но давайте попробуем дополнить её следующим. Хотите ли вы, чтобы завязавший наркоман синтезировал себе какую-нибудь дурь в вашей корабельной лаборатории, а потом перешёл к изобретению новых видов взрывчатки?  
  
Джим открыл рот и закрыл его обратно.  
  
— И почему же вы не сделаете эту суперзащиту на вашем блоке связи? — буркнул наконец он.  
  
Холмс словно не обратил на смену темы никакого внимания, негласно позволяя оппоненту сделать вид, что мелькнувший в окнах форта белый флаг был всего лишь вывешенной на просушку простынёй.  
  
— Потому что её слишком сложно взломать. А иногда бывает нужно дать возможность другим людям узнать сведения, которые вы хотите им сообщить. Джим поморщился.  
  
— Политика…  
  
— Политика, капитан, напоминает игру в шахматы по правилам драконьего покера[5]. Кстати, о шахматах… Вы играете в человеческий вариант или вулканский?  
  
Холмс обернулся к Споку:  
  
— Вулканский, признаться, понравился мне куда больше, когда я с ним познакомился, но для него трудно найти соперников за пределами вашей планеты. Не говоря уж о kal-toh.  
  
Густые брови Спока едва заметно приподнялись.  
  
— Вы освоили kal-toh?  
  
— Да. Было непросто, но я люблю непростые задачи.  
  
Джиму вновь отчаянно захотелось врезать кому-нибудь по слишком спокойной физиономии: либо Холмсу, перетягивающему внимание Спока, либо Споку, мгновенно отвлёкшемуся на наглого пассажира.  
  
— Что такое «кал-то»?  
  
Взгляды любителей вулканской культуры наконец вернулись к Джиму.  
  
— Kal-toh, — поправил его Холмс. — Вулканская игра. Представляет собой набор стержней, из которых требуется собрать сферу. Если желаете, — он вновь повернулся к Споку, — мы можем сыграть, когда я буду свободен в следующий раз.  
  
Спок определённо желал. Его заинтересованность сейчас Джим мог увидеть невооружённым взглядом — надо полагать, с партнёрами для kal-toh было ещё хуже, чем для вулканских шахмат. И почему, чёрт побери, Спок никогда не упоминал об этих играх и о том, что предпочёл бы сыграть в них? Они ведь начали наконец считать себя друзьями, а друзья делают всякие такие вещи.  
  
— Вы сейчас свободны, — переступив собственное недовольство, произнёс Джим. — Чего ждать-то? Меня этот… игра заинтересовала, и если в неё можно играть втроём и у вас есть набор…  
  
— У меня есть, — немедленно предложил Спок, перебив — неслыханное дело — своего капитана. — Я принесу.  
  
Джим сверкнул в его удаляющуюся спину широкой улыбкой.  
  
— Замечательно.  
  
Надеясь, что улыбка не превратится случайно в оскал, он повернулся к Холмсу и заметил:  
  
— Ещё немного, и я бы заподозрил, что вы переманиваете моего первого помощника.  
  
Кажется, у него получилось даже вложить в эту фразу шутливый тон.  
  
Холмс пожал плечами.  
  
— В последние два года вокруг меня достаточно вулканцев, чтобы не лишать Звёздный флот одного из самых перспективных научных сотрудников. К тому же, раз он до сих пор не сбежал отсюда, не думаю, что в моих силах его переманить.  
  
Джим нахмурился.  
  
— Сбежал? Ему нравится служить на «Энтерпрайзе».  
  
— О, с кораблём ему повезло. С капитаном, с другой стороны…  
  
Джим мигом ощетинился.  
  
— На что вы намекаете?  
  
— На то, что его капитан слишком некомпетентен и банально незрел для своего поста? — уточнил Холмс. — Я полагал, что адмирал Флемминг познакомил вас с моей точкой зрения на этот счёт.  
  
— Что вы выкинете меня из флота, если в этой миссии что-то пойдёт не так?  
  
— Не выкину, — в очередной раз поправил Холмс. — Я не люблю разбрасываться потенциалом, а потенциал у вас есть. Но потенциал без развития — пустой груз. Я бы настаивал на возвращении в Академию и прохождении карьерной лестницы как полагается, от энсина. На сегодняшний день вы плохо представляете, что требуется от капитана, тем более на большом корабле. И до сих пор не понимаете толком свой экипаж — даже ближайших к вам офицеров.  
  
Джим усмехнулся, старательно глуша пылающий в груди гнев.  
  
— Полагаю, мне повезло, что вас не спросили, когда назначали меня капитаном.  
  
— У меня просто было слишком много других дел после разрушения Вулкана, чтобы следить за назначениями на кораблях Звёздного флота. Я решил, что адмиралы могут разобраться с этим вопросом самостоятельно. Они решили проявить оригинальность. Иногда такое случается и с лучшими людьми.  
  
Холмс, подхватив зонтик, направился к одному из столов и принялся расставлять вокруг него три стула.  
  
— В любом случае, когда мы вернёмся на Землю, я буду рекомендовать ввести в штат «Энтерпрайза» ксенопсихотерапевта, — бросил он через плечо. — Это то, что давно следовало сделать вам.  
  
Джим поморщился.  
  
— Я не верю в разных мозгоправов.  
  
— А я и не предлагаю их помощь вам. Хотя тоже не помешало бы. Но под вашим руководством работает вулканец, потерявший не только родную планету, но и мать. Все его сородичи получили необходимую помощь после переселения на Новый Вулкан, но коммандер Спок в это время оставался на «Энтерпрайзе».  
  
Холмс повернулся к Джиму и выпрямился, опираясь на зонтик.  
  
— И обеспечить аналогичную помощь ему было вашей задачей. Которая за два года так и осталась невыполненной.  
  
Джим открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но ему не дали.  
  
— И не стоит сейчас говорить, что вулканцы не испытывают эмоций и не нуждаются в подобной поддержке. Иначе в этой комнате рискует появиться труп. Не знаю, чей именно, это зависит от скорости наших реакций, но на пользу вашей карьере он точно не пойдёт.  
  
Не имея понятия, насколько Холмс серьёзен, Джим на всякий случай промолчал.  
  
— Вулканцы — телепаты, — продолжил Холмс. — Даже просто массовая гибель их сородичей нанесёт сильный удар по их разуму. Что уж говорить о случае, когда разом оборвались миллиарды семейных и дружеских связей.  
  
На это ответить было попросту нечего. О телепатии вулканцев Джим знал. Но как-то не думал о ней в этом контексте.  
  
Холмс немного подождал, кивнул чему-то и вновь отвернулся, чтобы опуститься на стул. Зонтик он, как и в шаттле, пристроил на коленях.  
  
— Садитесь, капитан. И постарайтесь сделать вид, что вы не хотите меня убить. Ваш первый помощник сочтёт это нелогичным.  
  
Усаживаясь, Джим прикидывал, не является ли телепатия заразной и сколько лет надо прожить среди вулканцев, чтобы подхватить её.

* * *

Астероид, где находилась заначка Хана, выглядел как типичный астероид. Что на нём можно было исследовать четыре часа с помощью всех доступных сканеров, Джим не представлял. Расположение базы «Энтерпрайз» вычислил минут за двадцать: найти среди кучи камня огромную кучу металла было не слишком сложной задачей. Но Майкрофт Холмс упорно прогонял анализ за анализом и внимательно изучал каждый. Шерлок торчал за плечом брата и иногда комментировал некоторые из результатов. Как оказалось, парень прекрасно разбирался в химическом составе и характерных особенностях различных пород. А ещё умел работать практически без язвительных замечаний.  
  
— Это, конечно, очень интересно, — наконец заявил Шерлок, выпрямляясь, — но отсюда мы больше ничего не узнаем. Я бы прихватил пару пород с астероида для анализов, если мы сможем пробурить к ним скважину. А постройка собрана полностью из земных металлов. Во всяком случае, те поверхности, до которых можно дотянуться корабельными сканерами. Правда, сплавы довольно старые. Скорее всего, из времён самого начала космических путешествий. Образцы тоже не помешали бы.  
  
— Думаю, Звёздный флот не будет возражать, если ты этим займёшься, — ответил Холмс, откидываясь назад.  
  
— Я рад за них. Так чей это бункер? Кто-то решил организовать себе охотничий домик на краю известной вселенной?  
  
— Согласно данным Звёздного флота — это база Хана Нуньена Сингха, — подал голос Джим. — Ради неё мы здесь.  
  
— Здорово, — без малейшего признака энтузиазма откликнулся Шерлок. — Хан. Хан-Хан-Хан. Где-то я уже слышал это имя. Погоди.  
  
Он повернулся к брату.  
  
— Тот индиец, который каким-то образом оказался нашим родственником.  
  
— Теоретически, — ответил тот. — Он из двадцать первого века, а тогда, сам знаешь, с отслеживанием семейного древа возникли проблемы.  
  
— Что за проблемы? — заинтересовался Джим.  
  
До семейного древа Холмсов ему не было никакого дела, но понять, как в двадцать третьем веке появился Шерлок, настолько похожий на Хана из века двадцать первого, хотелось.  
  
— Семья практически исчезла, — безразлично пожал плечами старший. — В последнем поколении было трое детей. У одной проявились тяжёлые психические проблемы, и она погибла ещё ребёнком, другой был застрелен до того, как завёл семью. Третьего подвела ориентация. Фамилию в итоге передали приёмному ребёнку, и какое-то время Холмсы были Холмсами только формально. А потом генетический анализ вновь показал кровную связь с прежними представителями рода.  
  
— И откуда только она взялась? — с почти наигранным недоумением хмыкнул Джим.  
  
— Внебрачные связи кого-то из прежних Холмсов, скорее всего. И если была одна такая линия, могло быть сколько угодно ещё.  
  
— И почему мы прилетели сюда ради этого Хана?  
  
Джим удивлённо уставился на Шерлока.  
  
— Ты вообще не учил историю и не смотришь новости?  
  
— Только криминальные, — ответил за друга Джон.  
  
Шерлок недовольно дёрнул ртом.  
  
— История скучна и бесполезна. Тем более такая древняя.  
  
— Хан Нуньен Сингх, — объяснил Холмс, — был одним из генетически усовершенствованных людей и одним из самых масштабных завоевателей в земной истории. На четыре года он подчинил себе четверть Земли, но затем был свергнут и бежал в космос.  
  
— Скучно, как я и говорил, — поморщился Шерлок. — Так зачем мы здесь?  
  
После того, как знаменитый детектив продемонстрировал своё незнание о последних масштабных событиях, Джим не удивился, что он до сих пор не интересовался и причинами их полёта.  
  
— Корабль Хана, «Ботани Бэй», был обнаружен чуть больше года назад адмиралом Маркусом, а сам Хан — выведен из анабиоза, — продолжил Холмс. — Всю историю, боюсь, ты не дослушаешь, но в результате Хан был арестован и снова погружён в криосон.  
  
Шерлок на миг вскинулся, как будто ему что-то стало ясно.  
  
— А, вот почему наш капитан набросился на меня в первый день.  
  
Не совсем то, чего ожидал Джим.  
  
— И что _этот_ наш родственник натворил?  
  
— Устроил теракт в Лондоне, расстрелял командование Звёздного флота, убил адмирала Маркуса и направил падающий звездолёт на Сан-Франциско, — теряя терпение, перечислил Джим. — Ты живёшь в Лондоне, как ты можешь, нахрен, это не знать?  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
— Взрыв в тридцать первой секции Звёздного флота, после которого ты в панике звонил Розамунд, — произнёс Холмс. — Хотя я в тот момент даже не был на Земле.  
  
— Я не отслеживаю все твои перемещения, — огрызнулся Шерлок. — И я не был в панике. Просто хотел узнать, не пора ли мне начинать бороться за наследство.  
  
Джим откашлялся, стараясь подавить смех. Итак, какие-то новости, кроме криминальных, детектив всё-таки смотрел. И даже отреагировал на них, беспокоясь за брата.  
  
Чёрт побери, это было бы мило, если бы речь не шла о Холмсах, способных вызвать желание перебить их за три секунды и одну фразу.  
  
— Этот бункер Хан обустроил ещё до погружения в анабиоз, — подвёл итог Холмс, поднимаясь на ноги. — Открыть его можно, предположительно, с помощью генетического кода. Вот зачем здесь именно мы.  
  
— Потому что я похож на него, настолько, что наш капитан перепутал с двух шагов, — наконец понимающе хмыкнул Шерлок. — Анализы тоже проводились?  
  
— Звёздный флот подтвердил достаточное сходство ДНК, — кивнул Холмс. — Моя лаборатория тоже. Теперь, раз ты узнал о нашей цели, предлагаю перейти к делу.  
  
  
  
— А в ваших планах учитывалось, как мне открыть дверь с помощью своего генетического кода в скафандре?  
  
Скафандр Шерлоку не нравился. Он ограничивал его «тактильные, обонятельные и слуховые возможности, сужая восприятие окружающего мира до минимума. Это то, как вы живёте постоянно, капитан?» Запихнув Шерлока в скафандр, Джим уже не обращал внимания ни на зонтик старшего Холмса (хотя на безвоздушном астероиде мог пойти разве что метеоритный дождь), ни на протесты Шерлока из-за включения Боунса в команду высадки («К чему нам второй врач? Джона достаточно»), ни на бурчание самого Боунса, которого заставляли выходить в ненавистный космос и тоже влезать в чёртов «ненадёжный» скафандр (после язвительного нытья Шерлока привычный пессимизм главы медицинской службы воспринимался почти с умилением).  
  
— Мы даже не знали, что именно тут найдём, какие планы? — проворчал Джим, изучая стены и дверь, настолько покрытые пылью, что их было не отличить от камня вокруг.  
  
— Полагаю, такие планы были у Хана, — заметил Холмс, постукивая по металлу бамбуковой рукояткой зонта. — Способностью дышать в вакууме он не обладал, а попасть в свой бункер как-то намеревался. И перчатки у скафандров в те времена были куда толще. Думаю, нас интересует эта панель.  
  
«Панель» не отличалась от остальной стены ничем. Кроме, может быть, реакции на постукивание. Это объясняло, почему Холмс прикоснулся к ней зонтиком ещё раз. А затем приложил ладонь. Над панелью вспыхнула светящаяся полоска, а в следующий момент Холмс отдёрнул руку, встряхивая ею и разминая пальцы. Свет мигнул красным и погас.  
  
— Электроимпульсный анализ, — констатировал Холмс. — Древность для нашего времени, но довольно прогрессивно для того. Удобно, если, разумеется, иметь проводимый скафандр.  
  
— И по счастливой случайности на нас именно такие, — насмешливо прокомментировал Шерлок.  
  
— Отсутствие атмосферы оставляет немного вариантов для генетического замка, — пожал плечами Холмс. — Этот довольно очевиден, если принимать в расчёт эпоху, когда создавалась дверь. Шерлок, твоя очередь.  
  
Тот прижал руку к нужному месту. Панель вновь отреагировала вспышкой света, который затем сменил цвет на зелёный. Лязг отпирающихся замков можно было расслышать даже в скафандре.  
  
Втроём — хотя главным образом, конечно, Спок с его нечеловеческой силой — они смогли достаточно приоткрыть массивную створку, которая не трогалась с места уже два века. Для шести человек бункер, построенный для одного, оказался тесен. Гудела, понемногу оживая, автоматика. Под потолком зажёгся тусклый свет двух ламп.  
  
— Наблюдаемая снаружи площадь явно больше, — констатировал Шерлок, оглядываясь. — Это не стены, а проходы. А вот там, очевидно, панель управления.  
  
— А вот это системы создания и регенерации воздуха, — заметил Джон, кивая на воткнутые по углам автоматы. — Древние, но работают. Если закроем дверь, то минут через двадцать сможем снять шлемы.  
  
— Прекрасно, — отозвался Шерлок, уже склонившийся над панелью. — Закройте дверь. Ага, запускается так же, как и замок.  
  
Он приложил к панели ладонь, поморщился от очередного удара током и выжидающе уставился на приборы.  
  
— Только дольше, — недовольно проворчал он, когда стало возможно снять шлем и перчатки.  
  
Панель гудела и, видимо, загружалась, но включаться полностью не спешила.  
  
— Для этого места, Шерлок, несколько минут, надо полагать, п… пустяк, — заметил Холмс, повернувшись к брату.  
  
Тот резко крутанулся на пятках, уставившись в ответ.  
  
— Что с тобой?  
  
Голос Шерлока звучал настолько непривычно, что привлёк всеобщее внимание.  
  
— Майкрофт? — первым нахмурился Джон, пробираясь между Джимом и стеной к старшему Холмсу.  
  
Тот мотнул головой.  
  
— Я в порядке, — заверил он и тут же покачнулся.  
  
— Оно заметно, — проворчал Боунс, ловя Холмса за плечи. — А ну-ка сядем. Господа, расступитесь… куда-нибудь.  
  
Джим отступил назад, давая врачам больше места. Шерлок, напротив, вылез вперёд, нависая над Джоном.  
  
— Похоже на аритмию, — констатировал тот, не оглядываясь. — Не могу проверить пульс из-за скафандра. Майкрофт, боль в груди есть?  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— Это видно. Леонард, есть трикодер[6]?  
  
— В процессе, — отозвался Боунс, возясь с прибором. — В любом случае нам надо возвращаться на корабль. У меня с собой есть наборы для травм, но я как-то не рассчитывал на сердечный приступ в группе здоровых мужчин.  
  
— Электрический импульс, — внезапно пробормотал Шерлок. — Наверняка у двери есть защита от тех, кто попробует её открыть без правильного ключа. Проклятье, Майкрофт, ты должен был догадаться. Ты же умный.  
  
— Сейчас правда время мериться длиной нейронных путей? — едко поинтересовался Боунс. — Есть данные. Мерцательная аритмия, подтверждаю. И что-то не так с грёбаными нейронными импульсами. Встаём и идём наружу. Всем надеть скафандры полностью. Спок, откроешь дверь. Джим, свяжись со Скотти. Пусть готовится нас поднимать.  
  
— Я в порядке, — упрямо повторил Холмс.  
  
— Вы слышали, что я сказал про нейронные импульсы? — хмыкнул Боунс. — Пока я не разберусь, что там не так, извините, но доверять вашим суждениям я не могу. Все готовы?  
  
— Отсюда не ловит, — Джим продемонстрировал молчащий комм. — Вызову, как только будем снаружи. Шерлок, надень шлем.  
  
— Мы уходим? — нахмурился тот. — Прямо сейчас?  
  
— Да. У твоего брата неполадки с сердцем, если ты не заметил, а ты заметил это первым. Так что перестань строить из себя идиота и надень чёртов шлем. Шерлок опустил взгляд на брата.  
  
— Я… — он запнулся, оглядываясь. — Я только что запустил систему. Вы действительно хотите оставить её работать без присмотра?  
  
Джим бросил взгляд на панель, зажёгшуюся несколькими лампочками.  
  
— Проклятье, ты прав, — пробормотал он. — Я не хочу знать, что может устроить брошенный без контроля бункер Хана. Боунс, вы поднимайтесь, а мы с Шерлоком останемся и проследим, чтобы этот «охотничий домик» ничего не выкинул.  
  
— Нет, — резко выдохнул сквозь зубы Холмс и, сбросив с плеч руки Боунса, рывком поднялся на ноги. — Я…  
  
От слишком быстрого движения его качнуло, и он навалился на Спока, хватая ртом воздух и невольно вскидывая руку к груди.  
  
Спок замер, ошеломлённый неожиданным контактом, а затем осторожно помог Холмсу выпрямиться.  
  
— Вы не в порядке, мистер Холмс, — размеренно заметил он. — Вы можете подняться на корабль с одним из медиков, а остальные продолжат работу здесь. Такой вариант вам подходит?  
  
То ли холодный голос разума среди общей лёгкой паники помог, то ли Холмс сам понял, что чувствует себя всё хуже, но он согласно кивнул.  
  
— Прекрасно, — тут же вцепился в него, поддерживая, Боунс. — Идёмте, мистер Холмс. Спок, дверь. Мистер Холмс-младший, надень, наконец, этот грёбаный шлем, он всё равно тебе понадобится, пока дверь будет открыта.  
  
— Хитрый сукин сын, — пробормотал Джим, когда помог Споку вновь захлопнуть тяжёлую створку после ухода Боунса и Холмса.  
  
— Вы про Майкрофта или про Хана? — поинтересовался Джон, снова отстёгивая шлем.  
  
— Сейчас скорее про Хана. — Джим поморщился. — Я с самого начала знал, что ему нельзя доверять, но он всё равно ухитряется каждый раз переиграть меня и оказывается на шаг впереди. Мы ведь знали, что бункер может быть опасен, и всё равно проморгали примитивную ловушку.  
  
— Не примитивную, — резко отозвался Шерлок, вновь отворачиваясь к панели. — Раз… Майкрофт попался.  
  
Джон поднял брови в карикатурном удивлении, но промолчал, не желая злить и без того раздражённого друга.  
  
Шерлок, склонившийся над тёмным экраном, который пока не показывал ничего, кроме отражения его лица, хмыкнул.  
  
— Возможно, он не зря попытался открыть дверь первым, — заметил Спок, наклоняясь, чтобы подобрать оброненный Холмсом и забытый в спешке зонтик.  
  
— Думаете, он догадывался о ловушке и специально полез в неё? — повернулся к нему Джон. — Даже не знаю, сказать ли, что это вполне в его духе или что это ни капли на него не похоже. Догадаться он мог, а вот рисковать собой он не любит. Слишком его персона ценна для Федерации.  
  
— Занимательно, — пробормотал Шерлок.  
  
— Что? — Джон обернулся к нему.  
  
— Умный, представляющий значимость для Федерации, — продолжил тот. — Но даже он не может догадаться обо всём, в конце концов.  
  
Шерлок стремительно развернулся и вскинул фазер.  
  
«Мы не выдавали ему оружие», — мелькнуло в голове у Джима.  
  
А затем Спок выстрелил.  
  
Джим, едва успевший потянуться к своему оружию, перевёл ошеломлённый взгляд с упавшего на панель Шерлока, к которому уже бросился Джон, на Спока, спокойно держащего на вытянутой руке явно _не свой_ фазер.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, чему я больше удивлён, — пробормотал Джим, разглядывая короткий ствол с нелепой бамбуковой рукояткой. — А чему не удивлён совсем. Но серьёзно… _зонтик_?  
  
— Странная причуда человека, испытывающего болезненную тягу к старине и неспособного преодолеть собственные привычки, — прокомментировал Спок, прикручивая рукоять обратно к зонту. — Так это выглядит со стороны людей, я полагаю.  
  
Джим замороженно кивнул. Выглядит — слишком нелепо, заметно и очевидно, настолько, что вызывает раздражение, насмешку, но не подозрения. Пока кто-нибудь не получит зарядом в лоб.  
  
Джим повернулся в сторону Шерлока.  
  
— Ты ведь стрелял не смертельным?  
  
— Жить точно будет, — вместо Спока отозвался Джон. — Но на отключку после оглушающего заряда это тоже не очень похоже. Учитывая его предыдущее поведение… я не вполне понимаю, что с ним.  
  
— В вулканской культуре, — начал Спок, — существует понятие «katra». Это воплощение души и разума вулканца, которое может быть сохранено после смерти и перемещено в сосуд или даже чужой разум. Полагаю, нечто аналогичное произошло и здесь.  
  
Джим поморщился.  
  
— Хан.  
  
Спок склонил голову в согласии.  
  
— Мистер Холмс предполагал, что Хан оставил какую-то страховку на случай, если бункер всё-таки откроет чужак. Поэтому он не хотел уходить. А когда мистер Шерлок Холмс захотел остаться, он заподозрил, что именно пошло не так.  
  
— Великолепно, — Джим вздохнул. — Я живу среди экстрасенсов.  
  
— Вулканцы являются контактными телепатами, — поправил его Спок. — В наших способностях нет ничего сверхъестественного.  
  
— То есть падал на тебя он тоже не просто так.  
  
Губы Спока изогнулись в слабом намёке на улыбку.  
  
— Насколько я успел уловить, драконий покер очень сложная игра.  
  
— И вот это всё вполне в духе Майкрофта, — заметил Джон. — Ну что, господа, кто из вас поможет мне тащить подстреленного детектива на корабль?  
  
Джим ухмыльнулся, вновь натягивая шлем.  
  
— Боунс будет просто счастлив.  
  
  
  
— Я вас оставил пятнадцать минут назад, — прокомментировал Боунс, когда они появились в медотсеке. — Где вы успели покалечить второго?  
  
— Долго объяснять.  
  
Джим с помощью Джона сгрузил Шерлока на свободную койку.  
  
— Пока проверь его. И привяжи на всякий случай. Неизвестно, как он поведёт себя, когда очнётся.  
  
— Скорее всего, будет очень недоволен и начнёт рассказывать правду обо всех, кто попадётся ему на глаза, пока его будут отвязывать, — подал голос с соседней койки Холмс.  
  
— То есть как обычный Шерлок? — уточнил Джон.  
  
— Да.  
  
— А вы вообще должны спать, — проворчал Боунс, суетясь возле нового пациента. — Хм, похожие нарушения в работе нейронов, но всё уже нормализуется. Вы наткнулись в бункере на что-то ещё?  
  
— Да ни на что мы не успели наткнуться, — Джим поморщился. — Он взбесился практически сразу, как вы ушли. Наставил на нас фазер, и Спок его вырубил. Кстати, это твой?  
  
Боунс бросил быстрый взгляд на оружие, отобранное у Шерлока, и пожал плечами.  
  
— Может быть. Они все на одно лицо, Джим. Проверь кобуру скафандра, если хочешь, мне было не до того.  
  
— Ладно, — Джим спрятал фазер. — Продолжай, а мы со Споком спустимся обратно. Раз Шерлок успел разблокировать панель, дальше, может, сумеем справиться без него.  
  
— Полагаете, разумно идти туда без медика? — вновь вмешался Холмс.  
  
Боунс проворчал себе под нос очередные проклятия в адрес беспокойных пациентов.  
  
Джим махнул рукой.  
  
— Мы уже знаем, чего ожидать, так что…  
  
— Ну да, — хмыкнул Боунс, отворачиваясь от Шерлока и скрещивая руки на груди. — Что неожиданного может произойти в месте, которое за неполный час отправило в медотсек двух человек? Совершенно никаких сюрпризов там быть не должно, ведь ничего подобного с нами никогда не случалось, _верно, Джим_?  
  
Он подождал ответа от сердито сопящего капитана, но тот, кажется, в кои-то веки решил подумать, прежде чем прыгать башкой в пропасть.  
  
— Я закончу здесь и отправляюсь с вами, — бросил Боунс, вновь возвращаясь к своему делу. — Доктор Ватсон, вы ведь присмотрите за вашими друзьями? Тем более что на Холмса-старшего наконец подействовало лекарство, и они оба спят.  
  
— Полагаю, разумным будет взять с собой также кого-нибудь из техников, — заговорил Спок. — Я проверю, кто в службе сможет разобраться со старыми устройствами.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джим. — И давай сменим скафандры. На что-нибудь, не проводящее электричество. Боунс, ждём тебя у транспортера[7].

* * *

Забрав из пищевого репликатора стакан с соком, Майкрофт опустился в кресло, выбранное им ещё при первом посещении комнаты отдыха. Быть человеком привычек для него… тоже стало своеобразной привычкой. В мире, регулярно норовившем вырваться из-под контроля и скатиться в пропасть, это заземляло, если не злоупотреблять.  
  
Раздвижные двери с шипением открылись, и, повернув голову, Майкрофт поднял руку, приветствуя шагнувшего в комнату коммандера Спока.  
  
Тот на секунду остановился, прежде чем пройти дальше.  
  
— Надеюсь, я не помешаю вам?  
  
— Ни в коем случае, — отозвался Майкрофт. — Проходите. С разбором бункера закончено?  
  
— Да. Сегодня на корабль должны погрузить последние находки, и в следующую альфа-смену мы отправляемся обратно к Земле.  
  
Майкрофт кивнул. В бункере, как и ожидалось, хранилось старое оружие и устройства, часть из которых вполне была знакома земной науке, а с частью ещё предстояло разобраться. Среди них, несомненно, было и то, что позволило Хану записать слепок своей личности и впихнуть его в голову Шерлоку. Оставалось радоваться, что случившееся удалось быстро заметить и исправить — избавиться от подобного «паразита» со временем стало бы практически невозможно. Другая светлая сторона — стрелять в Шерлока всё-таки пришлось не Майкрофту.  
  
— Где капитан Кирк?  
  
— У доктора Маккоя, насколько мне известно.  
  
Спок прошёл к репликатору, выбирая в меню нужное блюдо.  
  
— Вы сегодня снова свободны? — мимоходом спросил он.  
  
Когда-то Шерлок ехидно поинтересовался, включено ли «свободное время» Майкрофта в его расписание. Тогда Майкрофт честно ответил: «Нет». Поставить в расписание на регулярной основе что-то столь бесполезное, как свободное время, было невозможно. Просто иногда после завершения очередных дел рядом появлялась Розамунд, выключала все устройства и вытаскивала Майкрофта «в свет», бдительно следя за попадающимися знакомыми и умело сводя все разговоры к природе, погоде или ещё чему-нибудь незначительному.  
  
Майкрофт глотнул сока.  
  
— Да. Желаете ещё одну партию?  
  
Спок согласно кивнул, опуская собственный стакан на стол, где они с капитаном Кирком в прошлый раз собирали kal-toh.  
  
— Можем перейти в вашу каюту, — предложил Майкрофт.  
  
Губы коммандера чуть изогнулись в едва заметной вулканской улыбке.  
  
— Там не самые подходящие условия для человека.  
  
— Вряд ли там жарче, чем на Вулкане, — парировал Майкрофт. — Любом из двух.  
  
— Верно. Но доктор Маккой не захочет, чтобы вы подвергали себя стрессовым условиям после перенесённых проблем с сердцем, — заметил Спок. — Тем более что, — он прошёл к шкафу, в котором, как помнил Майкрофт, хранились шахматы, — набор здесь.  
  
— Вы забирали его после предыдущей игры.  
  
— Капитан несколько раз выражал своё желание сыграть снова. Я счёл, что постоянно носить набор из каюты и обратно — нецелесообразно.  
  
Майкрофт задумчиво хмыкнул, пересаживаясь за стол и разглядывая рассыпанные по его поверхности короткие стержни.  
  
— Капитан, — продолжил Спок, подбирая подходящий для первого хода, — не выскажет этого, но он беспокоится, насколько удовлетворительным сочтут результат миссии, в которой вы с братом оказались в медицинском отсеке.  
  
— Ваш капитан больше заботится о следующей миссии, чем думает о результате этой, — проворчал Майкрофт. — Как вы полагаете, он действительно готов к ней? Пять лет в космосе, да ещё в неисследованных регионах — это не игра.  
  
— Нет, — согласился Спок. — Но это хорошая возможность учиться новому. Я полагаю, что для Джеймса Кирка это более подходящий способ, чем возвращение в Академию, которое он воспримет как наказание и возненавидит.  
  
Майкрофт не ответил, раздумывая над собственным ходом.  
  
— Позвольте один вопрос? — вновь заговорил Спок после нескольких минут тишины.  
  
— Думаю, у нас сейчас гражданская беседа, — откликнулся Майкрофт. — Она вполне позволяет различные вопросы.  
  
Спок кивнул, установил на место очередной стержень и откинулся назад.  
  
— Сколько минут необходимо, чтобы взломать системы Вулканской академии наук?  
  
Майкрофт усмехнулся.  
  
— Двести сорок шесть тысяч триста шестьдесят семь, коммандер. Если считать именно время взлома.  
  
Взгляд Спока на секунду замер, пока тот переводил названную цифру в более удобные единицы.  
  
— То есть примерно пять месяцев и девятнадцать дней?  
  
— Большинство моих наблюдателей считало, что я брошу через шесть. Так что я произвёл на них впечатление.  
  
Спок тихо хмыкнул, не поднимая взгляда от собираемой головоломки.  
  
— Большинство людей, конечно, сказало бы, что на вулканцев невозможно произвести впечатление, — продолжил Майкрофт. — Но это абсурд. В народе вашего отца есть и склонность к страсти и азарту, и невероятное любопытство. Без этого нельзя быть исследователями. А люди, к сожалению, часто теряют подобные качества, замкнувшись в собственных представлениях.  
  
Он сделал новый ход.  
  
— Но Джеймс Кирк ими вполне обладает, на ваш взгляд.  
  
На этот раз Спок решил оставить оброненную реплику без ответа.  
  
— Я узнал о katre не благодаря своему взлому, — возобновил разговор Майкрофт. — Это был просто эксперимент. Но я помогал ВАН со сбором уцелевшей информации после гибели Вулкана. Человечеству уже приходилось сталкиваться с попытками заменить одно сознание другим, однако изучить это явление мы не могли. Ваши сородичи, коммандер, были вполне осведомлены о моих намерениях создать оружие, позволяющее стирать подобного паразита из захваченного разума.  
  
— Это… успокаивает.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Майкрофт взял очередной стержень и осмотрел головоломку, мысленно выстраивая в голове новое дерево ходов — предыдущее оказалось срублено под корень последним ходом Спока.  
  
Кирк заглянул в комнату отдыха, когда игра уже была завершена в спокойной тишине.  
  
— Вот ты где, — обрадовался он, заметив своего первого помощника. — Снова собираете эту штуку?  
  
— Уже разбираем, капитан, — отозвался Спок.  
  
— Мне вот всё никак не удаётся её закончить, — пожаловался Кирк. — Но я с ней разберусь рано или поздно. На Вулкане, кстати, нет ещё чего-нибудь такого же интересного?  
  
— На Вулкане, капитан, много интересного, — ответил Майкрофт, поднимаясь и подбирая неизменный зонт. — Если уметь замечать. Я вас оставлю, господа. Спокойной ночи, капитан. Коммандер. Полагаю, я подтвержу ходатайство посла Спока, но укажу необходимость испытательного срока.  
  
Кирк демонстративно поднял брови, провожая Майкрофта взглядом, а когда тот исчез за дверями, повернулся к Споку.  
  
— И что бы это значило?  
  
— Скорее всего, что «Энтерпрайз» получит пятилетнюю миссию, Джим, — пояснил тот. — И сохранит прежний экипаж.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. PADD (Personal Access Display Device) — переносной терминал доступа к компьютерной системе. Продвинутый вариант современного планшета. ▲  
>   
> 2\. «Хан покинул Землю в двадцать первом веке» — согласно оригинальному сериалу, в конце двадцатого, но оригинальный сериал снимался в 1960-е годы, и реальный прогресс от их предсказаний уже сильно отстал. ▲  
>   
> 3\. Фазер — оружие, стреляющее лучом из элементарных частиц. Ручные фазеры имеют несколько режимов стрельбы, самые популярные из которых оглушающий и боевой. ▲  
>   
> 4\. Dif-tor heh smusma — Живи долго и процветай (вулк.). ▲  
>   
> 5\. Драконий покер — карточная игра в мирах Р. Асприна. Цель игры, как и в обычном покере, собрать наиболее высокую комбинацию карт. Однако на основные правила и значение карт влияет множество так называемых «условных модификаторов» — от количества игроков и их ориентации по сторонам света до номера партии и содержащихся в названии месяца букв. Так, для игры, назначенной на конкретный день для двух игроков, можно было заранее определить «большинство» модификаторов — около двух дюжин. Если главный герой займёт правильный стул. ▲  
>   
> 6\. Трикодер — устройство для сканирования окружающей среды, анализа и записи данных. ▲  
>   
> 7\. Транспо́ртер — устройство для телепортации, обычно используется для высадки небольшой группы и возвращения на корабль. ▲


End file.
